Bragging
by Chumunga64
Summary: Tamaki could never get used to his girlfriend bragging about how great he is, especially when it involves using his quirk in the bedroom...


Tamaki knew that dating Nejire would be like throwing a lit match in a fireworks factory. She was wonderful. Always happy and confident, full of exuberant energy while he felt more at home shuffling in the darkness, hoping to go by unnoticed. Who even decided that he was part of the "the big three"? He didn't want that kind of attention at all! He could barely speak two words in a microphone before completely shutting down!

Yet despite his crippling self doubt, Tamaki somehow managed to tell his classmate his actual feelings towards her and it paid off in the long run. After she dealt with what could possibly have been several minutes of stuttering she responded with "Great! I like you too! Oh my God, that means we're dating now, doesn't it? Let's celebrate!"

That was several months ago and yet despite the passage of time, Tamaki still found it hard to get used to the change. It wasn't so much about dating Nejire, she was always awesome, and beautiful, and to popular belief, Tamaki always handled her endless onslaught of questions with as much grace as he could muster. Questions like "Why are your ears so pointy?" or "Did you freak out when you first discovered your quirk?" and even more out there questions like "Do you prefer Kenny Omega or Okada?" He tried to answer her questions as best as he could. Nejire appreciated his patience and thanked him for being able to listen to her "annoying ramblings" did she actually feel self conscious about something? And she opened herself up to him? A warm, fluttery feeling grew in the pit of Tamaki's stomach and he knew that it wasn't due to any food he ate.

The change that really shook Tamaki was the change in atmosphere around him. Being a member of the "big three" Nejire was fairly popular and with popularly came a fair share of jealous onlookers. Tamaki soon found out that Nejire liked to brag about her relationship to anyone who listened to her. The things he overheard were a bit embarrassing to say the least. He should have known shit like this was going to happen since his girlfriend has absolutely no filter but...did she really have to brag about what happened in the bedroom? Not only did practically everyone in the school knew that he and Nejire were already well acquainted in the bedroom but the fact that he managed to bed the most popular girl in school changed a lot of people's view of him. Sure he was well respected before due to his strength and heroics, but nobody bothered him on the account that he was super shy and that he preferred the company of a small group of friends. But now he was being hounded by guys he didn't even know! Some of them spoke to him to give him congratulations on being the one to capture Nejire's heart. Others angrily confronted him asking him what he had that they lacked or if he paid Nejire to go out with him. Shockingly, Tamaki found himself growing angry at those men who questioned their relationship. He didn't care about they guys lamenting how a "nerd" like him won over Nejire, truth be told, he didn't think too highly of himself either. But the guys who accused Nejire of accepting money for romance? Who the hell did they think they were accusing Nejire of being some cheap floozy?!

And then there were the women who now noticed Tamaki. Walking through the halls of UA, he could practically _feel_ them undressing him with their eyes. Whispers of how Nejire boasted about his "attributes" fell on his ears. He shuddered uncomfortably, wondering just how much did Nejire divulge. Every kinky action he took, the ones that reduced her to whimpering and pathetic moans may have been leaked by Nejire. They knew what happend behind closed doors between the two of them! He just needed to relax and go to his english class and retrieve the notebook that he left there. Just ignore the women licking their painted lips, beckoning to him to talk to them. Tamaki did a decent job ignoring them until they blocked the way to the classroom. The head of the "pack" was the first to speak.

"Hey there Tamaki. Nejire speaks really highly of you! Apparently, you're a monster in bed…"

Tamaki recognized the leader of the pack of women as Namie Harima, a girl who always envied the popularity Nejire achieved just buy being her kind self and not by being a manipulative, attention starved jerk. "Please...can I just get to class? I really need my book and-"

"Why do you bother with that annoying tramp?"

"W-what?"

"You know what I mean. Isn't that Nejire girl so annoying? Always asking those damn questions, it must drive you crazy! Why don't you upgrade to me?"

"I'm r-realy happy with Nejire, please let me get my notebook!"

Unfortunately for Tamaki, the girl did not let him pass. On the contrary, she moved even closer to the shy student, further agitated his nervousness. "Come on, let's have some fun Tamaki! I guarantee you that once you've _experienced_ me that you will never go back to that annoying-"

"There you are Tamaki!" the shrinking violet was saved by his outgoing girlfriend once again! Tamaki breathed a sigh of relief at his love announcing her presence as loud as she did, even if it had caught the attention of every student currently in the hallways and seeing that it was the end of the day, that meant a lot of people had their attention fixated towards them.

Ignoring the gaggle of teenage girls that were descending on her boyfriend, the extrovert pulled Tamaki into a bone crushing hug. "I missed you so much, Tamaki!"

"We...we shared a class this morning…" 

"Yeah, but I haven't seen you since then!" unbeknownst to him or a lot of other onlookers, Nejire scowled an uncharacteristically deathly glare at the girls that tried to seduce her boyfriend. To pour some some salt into the wounds, Nejire proceeded to pull a flustered Tamaki into an unexpected, highly passionate kiss. Tamaki's eyes widened in surprise at the actions his girlfriend took. Did she realize just how brazen public displays of affection are in Japan? After a few minutes of her tongue violating the inside of her mouth, Tamaki closed his eyes as he savored the pleasure he was feeling. In that moment all his fears and insecurities melted away. He didn't care about the fact that they weren't supposed to be doing this on school grounds. He didn't care that people were gawking at them or were snapping pictures to post on social media later. And he sure as fuck didn't care about the girls who tried to seduce him walking away, huffing in anger.

His body was acting entirely on instinct at this point. Tamaki explored the curve of her back while she held his head in place with her hands. After some urging from his affable girlfriend, Tamaki's hands roamed her luscious backside under her skirt. God, he didn't know how Nejire could get him to act like this. The sight of her gave him tunnel vision and all that mattered was pleasing her. Nejire broke the kiss after what seemed to be an eternity and Tamaki realized what he had just partook in.

"Mmm, that was great! You wanna do it again? Like in the dorms? Or do you want to do something else?" before he could respond, Nejire grabbed his hand and led him away. He was ashamed to admit that he couldn't help but stare at the sway of her hips as she walk in front of him. The snickers from the crowd didn't help his current unease about the events that had just transpired

"-and that's why I bought some calamari for you!"

"Excuse me?"

"Were you even listening to me? I got you some calamari to eat because I think we should test it out tonight! I read a lot of stuff involving tentacles and I am _dying_ to try it out! How much calamari do you need to eat to make twelve tentacles? Because I think that you should use four of them to lift me up while the rest-"

She stopped speaking when she heard her boyfriend let out a defeated whimper. Nejire realized that she was planning such an "eventful" night without even asking if Tamaki was alright with her plans. She hated the fact that she got lost in her own thoughts so often that she never asked if Tamaki was onboard with all of her crazy ideas.

"We don't have to do any of this if you don't want to Tamaki…"

'No, it's fine. I look forward to it actually."

"Really?"

"Of course." In actuality, Tamaki was terrified of what his girlfriend had planned for tonight (tentacles? Doing research?) but she seemed so enthusiastic about her ideas that he could never say no to her. Tamaki felt that he could sing karaoke in front of 10,000 people if it would make her happy so pandering to her (admittedly odd) fetishes seemed easy in comparison. And although he would never talk about it, the _sounds_ she made whenever they spent the night together drove him crazy.

0000

The day after their little "tryst" went as well as he thought it would. Shocking nobody, Nejire bragged and boasted about her boyfriend's prowess once again. Luckily for him, nobody took her tales of her boyfriend's "amazing tentacles" seriously. They just thought it was her overactive personality shining through. Today Tamaki found himself oddly calm about everything so far, maybe because last night was so amazing that nothing could ruin his jovial mood. He was even able to answer a math problem in front of the class without turning into a stuttering mess! Tamaki wanted to tell Nejire about his breakthrough but then he remembered her saying something along the lines of visiting some family members after school so he went to talk to his best friend instead.

"Hey Mirio, how you holding up?"

"As well as I can, my man. The scientists working on the cure for the quirk erasing bullets are taking ages to get things done. Can't blame them though, Eri's powers are out of this world. Speaking of Eri, I visiting that kid a lot. It's nice to see her under proper care and not with that psychopath Overhaul. I'm gonna buy her some dolls to play with later, as a surprise late birthday present."

"Wow...you're taking what happened to you extremely well...all things considered…"

"I guess it's because I'm so hyped that my best friend found himself a woman that cares for him! And it's Nejire? Even though I hate it when people, including yourself underestimate your abilities but even I was taken aback when I found out that you're dating her! I'm so happy for the both of you two!"

"Thanks for that...To be honest, we've been dating for months and I still can't believe it myself…"

"With the stuff Nejire's been blabbing about, it seems like she's really pleased having you as a boyfriend!"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah man! Everytime she talks to me she brings you up! When she describes how good you are too her she starts blushing like a crazy person and she's at a loss for words! And this is Nejire we're talking about! She could talk for hours on end about the benefits of home grown watermelons!"

"...Wow...that's great to hear…"

"She also gloats to everyone about how awesome the sex between you two is, which honestly, I could do without hearing."

Tamaki felt like would implode in embarrassment and he hung his head in shame "ohmygod"

"Relax, I'm pretty sure she's just joking about all that crap. I mean, using your quirk to make tentacles in bed? That's just crazy talk!"

"...about that"

Mirio eyes widened when he heard those words come out of his best friend's mouth. Did his timid friend really do all those wild sexual antics that Nejire bragged about? He had to find out for sure.

"Wait, she wasn't joking?"

"Nope"

"About anything?"

"Everything she said is true."

"Even the tentacles?"

"...yes"

"All twelve of them?"

"...yes"

"Like, why would you need more than 3?!"

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack with all these questions, Mirio?"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just surprised that you were okay with doing all that at her behest."

"Anything to make her happy, Mirio."

"God, you're in love with her, aren't you. I'm so happy for you! But you better make me the best man!"

"...Best man?" Tamaki realized what Mirio was talking about and turned a deep shade of crimson "I-I don't know that we're ready for that sort of thing yet…"

"Relax my friend, I was just messing with you. But seriously, I'm so proud of you. You've grown so much as person and a hero. Remember when you could barely talk to anyone back in third grade? Now you have freshman looking up to you and you have a wonderful girlfriend who's head over heels for you!"

A giant smile appeared on Tamaki's face "Yeah...I guess you're right.


End file.
